Ciao, Amore Mio
by maldytah
Summary: After graduation, Yumi decided to attend college at the University of Florence in Italy after Sachiko chose to push through with the wedding.


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first attempt to write a fanfict and I hope you could help me improve on my writing. I've never written any literary work before so the style and format that I used for this one is based on how I think and feel the story came out in this fuzzy brain of mine. :) I dont have anyone to read my work before posting it, so**** basically, it's just me, myself and I.**

**Reviews are very much welcome. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Do you take this man to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Today is such a lovely day. Spring is running at full speed in this sunny-filled month of April - the cherry blossoms are in full bloom, they are… simply breath-taking. A gentle breeze makes it presence known; the sakura leaves dancing the rhythm away. The clanging of the bells broke the early morning silence signaling the start of an important event. Such a lovely day it is today for the sky is clear and blue as the ocean. It is simply perfect. Perfect for a wedding day.

Sachiko woke up from her reverie when the man in front of her feigned a silent cough. "Ahem—I repeat, do you take this man to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Looking at the gentleman beside her, she could see his cool handsome face; his hair slightly ruffled but still suits him perfectly well. Those eyes… are his most striking feature of all, they look just like hers, blue but only lighter. Sachiko realized that she has grown to love the man who now took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze, these past few months they have come to better terms and that their endless bantering has lessened to a significant degree.

The words that the priest had asked her still rang out in her head. She closed her eyes and pondered on the question as she thought of the person whom she would like to spend her entire life with. She looked at the man standing next to her his lips curved upwards giving the princess his sweetest smile.

"Gomenasai… Suguru. But I just can't deceive everyone anymore—my family, my friends but most especially myself." After those words left her mouth, everyone in the chapel stood up and roared in cheers to celebrate this unexpected yet wonderful turn of events. Sachiko gave Suguru her most sincere and apologetic smile and started to run towards the door. And there waiting for her are her Yamayurikai family as she thought of the person that made her stone-cold heart beat. 'Yumi'

* * *

"I'm home!" Yumi called out as she hurriedly took off her coat and hung it on the nearby chair. She slightly combed her hair back through her fingers, her hair grew considerably long ever since she started going to college. Resigning from her signature pig-tail hairstyle back in high school, she now settled for a layered cut that reached just halfway her back, her bangs in side-swept manner making her more womanly and mature. She put down the baggage on the kitchen table, grabbing two glasses on her way there.

"The smells really good, Yumi-chan. What did you get us for dinner?" Yumi walked up to the woman who just came out of their room and kissed the lady on both cheeks. "I hope you're craving for authentic Japanese food, Shizuka-chan." Giving her cheekiest smile, Yumi took out the food pack and started setting the table.

"You know how hard it is to get real Japanese food here, I'm not saying that it doesn't taste good but it's just different how they do it back home. But worry no more! I discovered this small joint just outside of the campus and they make these delicious oyako-donburi, chicken yakitori, miso soup, and of course my favorite takoyaki!" the brown-haired girl squealed in delight as she said it in a matter-of-fact way.

"Itadakimasu!"

Both girls readied themselves for bed after eating their sumptuous meal. They are sharing the apartment with their friends who are also foreign students just like them and apparently these friends of theirs are out of the country leaving the girls alone to themselves. Shizuka and Yumi share one room since they have known each other since high school and are already comfortable with each other's presence. They have been living together for almost a year now; each day brings them closer together. They are just grateful for the company and both discovered new things about each other.

If they were in Lillian Academy they could easily be mistaken as soeurs due to their closeness. Back in high school, Shizuka who was also known as Rosa Kanina never got the chance to have her own petite soeur. Todou Shimako could have been her imouto if only they had met earlier, but it was against fate for Shimako became the petite soeur of Satou Sei, the person she truly admired the most. But just the same, she and Shimako became good friends for they are currently exchanging letters and emails up until this point. And Yumi, ever since she got to know the girl, eventually occupied a space in her heart. Their bond is just like that of a soeur, she can absolutely say that Yumi is the imouto she never had.

* * *

Yumi woke from the sound of her alarm, she groggily reached for the clock which read 9:00am and rolled off the bed. "Shizuka-chan, time to get up. We're going to be late if we don't get ready. I'm going to shower first." She then grabbed her towel and proceeded to the bathroom door. After one hour, both ladies are dressed and ready to leave for school.

"Yumi-chan, I only have two classes for today and I finish at 5. Would you like to meet up with me so we can go home together?" Shizuka asked her companion as they walk towards the university. Their apartment is walking distance from the campus and they always walk together since they are attending the same school, it was cheaper to get an apartment than to lodge at the university dorm.

"Hai! I'll wait for you at the student lobby." Yumi briefly answered.

Gifted in their own respective department, both Lillian alumni were granted full scholarship and coincidentally from the same university as well. The University of Florence or Universita' degli studi di Firenze as locals call it seeks talented students across the world offering the best in the Arts as well as in Architecture. The older girl was called in first and is currently taking a degree in Arts majoring in Music particularly opera music. Singing has always been her passion. Yumi, on the other hand, followed a year after and is taking up Architecture so that she could continue her father's company.

At first, things were difficult for the younger girl. She had a hard time adjusting to the culture of the place and the language barrier did not help at all, constantly she would cry and would wish to go back home but she knew that she had to endure because that was for the best. A year ago when she met Shizuka, things started to fall on their respective places. English was never a problem for her, thank God Lillian Academy had an English subject in their curriculum and that helped a lot and little by little she is learning one of the romance languages- Italiano.

The day went by really fast, the former Rosa Chinensis walked out of the classroom; her classes are done for today ending it earlier than usual. "Grazie Dominique for the notes, I'll return them to you next week. Buona giornata!" Yumi gleefully said as she waved her classmate goodbye. She felt her purse vibrate and fished out her mobile phone to see Shizuka's name on the caller ID, their exchange of words was brief as the woman on the other line informs the younger girl that she would be running late.

The sun shines gaily; it is absolutely the perfect weather for strolling around the park. Yumi decided to laze around the Baptistery where she and Shizuka met during their school trip to Italy together with her classmates, oh how she missed her bestfriends so much! Shimazu Yoshino and Todou Shimako remained in Japan to continue their studies, both attending Tokyo University. They talk once in awhile to fill in one another with the latest happenings in their lives; the same goes for Sei-sama who frequently phones her to ask her how she's been, she's still a flirt as ever, a lecherous old man disguised as a Rose. It warms her to think about the people who are very dear to her heart, especially that one person that occupies her heart and mind forever. Gently, she stroked the rose pendant perched on top of her pounding chest as she thought of that special person while recalling the events that took place a year ago. 'Onee-sama'

* * *

_Yumi ran hastily to the greenhouse, the graduation ceremony was delayed to some extent and she didn't want her onee-sama to wait any further. Her heart was pounding really hard due to her running and doubly increased as she neared their little haven. In the past, the greenhouse had served as their secret rendezvous spot whenever they wanted to talk about anything away from the earshot of other people. Although both Red Roses have friendly relationship to other Yamayurikai members, there were times when they preferred the company of just the two of them._

_Everyone knew that Ogasawara Sachiko is the perfect epitome of a true lady due to the training she had when she was young, being the only heiress of one of the influential families in Japan. Her alter-ego, as students call her is the Lillian Ice Princess for she could have the coldest facial expression and the sternest looking eyes that can make anyone cower in fear and regrettably, Yumi was the constant receiver of her icy glares. _

_Though they have had numerous fall outs in the beginning of their soeurship, things began to change when they started voicing out their feelings making them understand each other better; they could almost read each other like an open book. People, especially their friends noticed the subtle changes in their relationship; Sachiko began to open up more and freely showed her affection to her petite soeur- retying Yumi's perfectly knotted scarf, tucking loose hair behind the ear ending her ceremonious routine by cupping her imouto's soft cheeks which earns her a faint blush from her Yumi all the time. Conversely, Yumi became more confident; she is not the timid first year when Sachiko first met her. She exudes grace and elegance; she has become a perfect Red Rose._

_Unbeknownst to most people, their relationship is deeper than what it seems. Outsiders would see them as the perfect soeurs, but within the confinement of their secret sanctuary lies something greater than anyone would expect them to be. Their inhibitions were lessened as they freely showed their affection to each other, one that is more than sisterly love but also less than that of lovers; their not so innocent hugs as they pressed their bodies together sent shivers to their spine. Too many times had they instantaneously shared sweet and innocent kisses on their cheeks once inside their safe haven but never did they surrender to the heat of passion they feel for the other. _

"_Gomen Onee-sama. The ceremony took longer than expected, did you wait long?" Yumi asked whilst walking closer to her grand soeur as she was welcomed by a tight and lingering hug. She then slightly tilted her head up to bestow Sachiko a kiss on her cheek to reciprocate the affection she had just received. _

_Sachiko held their position, her arms wrapping the waist of her precious petite soeur. With a swift movement, she looked at those honest brown eyes and smiled warmly; gently she raised her hands and placed a necklace with a rose pendant on Yumi's neck."Congratulations Yumi. I'm so proud of you. I don't know what will happen to us in the future but remember that I would always be there to support you. By the way Yumi, have you decided which university you're going to attend?" _

_Yumi then looked at Sachiko straight in the eye, drowning herself in those cerulean orbs she loves so much. 'This could be the last time I can look at her like this' she thought inwardly and pain began to etch her heart. She planned to officially confess her feelings to her onee-sama. They both love each other; she and her onee-sama knew that, they both feel it whenever they are together despite not voicing it out. Their acts speak for themselves but they also knew that things are not as easy as it seems. It's…complicated, frustrating even! The love that surges deep within their souls is more than enough to push their relationship further, but love is not enough, they are aware of the many circumstances they both have to face if they succumb to their desire._

"_Arigatou Onee-sama, I really appreciate you coming here despite your busy schedule and thank you for the wonderful gift. And as for your question, I've received many offers from different universities and my decision will so far depend on what's going to happen today." Sachiko looked at her quizzically whilst trying to make out the words her imouto uttered. She was surprised by what her petite soeur did when the younger girl took her hand and placed it on top of her chest. She could feel the ample swell of her imotou's bosom and the warmth that emanates from her skin. She could almost feel Yumi's pounding heart off her hands. _

"_I love you Onee-sama." _

_Tears began to flow freely from her sapphire eyes. The princess knew and could feel that the way the woman in front of her proclaimed those words of affection was different from before. She could feel every fiber of her being scream out and sheer ecstasy envelopes her heart. She knew what Yumi meant._

"_I'm in love with you too, Yumi. Really I do! I'm just so happy to finally hear that from you and that you also acknowledge this feeling that we have for each other. I would never love anyone the way I love you. You changed me and in you I could be free. I wish…" _

"_I know Onee-sama" Yumi interrupted her before she could finish; she knew what the older rose would say. The way Sachiko looked at her is that of pure love, passion seeps out of her eyes as she tried to convey the emotion that words cannot describe. But the younger girl could also see the apprehension in her beloved's face. "I love you Onee-sama and I'm glad you feel the same way for me too. But I know that you love your family and I know that even if you don't want to, you'd still abide by their wishes and that is to fulfill the agreement made when you were a kid. I don't blame you and I don't think I could ever hate you. I would always be by your side, maybe not as your lover in this lifetime but I would forever be your sister."_

_Cry as they might, the joy and the pain of finally admitting their feelings for each other cannot simply be contained in those pearly droplets of water that ran unstintingly from their eyes. They belong to each other but ironically they cannot be together. "I have decided. I wanted to be selfish Onee-sama, I was planning to attend Lillian University hoping I could be with you more but doing so would only put us through a lot of pain. So I'll be leaving Japan, not because I don't love you and that I don't want to fight for our love. Your heart spoke to me and right now it tells me that I've lost the battle." With that said, Yumi leaned in and firmly she pressed her lips to Sachiko's, lingering just a little bit more. And that may __just _be their first and last real kiss.

Yumi released her deep buried tears after reliving the event that brought about her decision to leave her home and came to a place she once loved and hate. She first fell in love with Italy because of the many beautiful infrastructures both classic and modern. Her deep-seated love for architecture brought her here in Italy, but hated it just the same for it was in this place where she realized how much she longed for Sachiko. During their school trip in high school, she missed her onee-sama so much that it hurts. She badly wanted to talk to her, to see her, to be with her right then and there. It was this place that had awoken her desire to be with Sachiko not as a soeur, but something more than that.

"I miss you Sachiko-sama"

* * *

Sachiko rummaged the closet for her favorite pajamas. Having finished her shower, she wanted to retire early and just laze around the bed before finally drifting off to dreamland. Just as she was about to close her closet door, she saw the picture book that Yumi gave her when the girl had their school trip in Italy. She's been busy all day meeting with friends who she thought might know where her petite soeur is. Her soft thin lips curled up giving her a soft beautiful glow; it was the first time in what seemed like ages that she truly smiled, hope engulfs her longing heart.

A small lump formed as the young heiress sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at the pictures of her beloved sister, she tried to remember all the stories the pig-tailed girl shared with her during their afternoon session at the greenhouse. A picture of Yumi and her bestfriends and fellow roses Yoshino and Shimako giving their thumbs up while eating an Italian gelato always brought a smile to the princess, this is one of her favorite pictures of her petite soeur, her no.1 would always be the first picture of them together when she stopped the younger girl to fix her crooked tie. As she flipped through the pages of the photo book looking at other memories of her and Yumi, her eyes widen when she saw her most prized possession.

_Ciao, Sorella!_

_I'm in Pisa right now. I'm enjoying the trip._

_Onee-sama, I miss you._

Over and over she read the message hand-written by her one true love. "I miss you too, Yumi" she said to no one in particular. Right now, those words gave her the strength to pursue her mission to bring back the love that she once let up. As she lay down on her bed, she recollected the events that took place a few hours back.

* * *

"Gomenasai, Sachiko-sama. We really don't know where Yumi is. We talk to her once in awhile but never did she tell us where she's attending school. But what Yoshino and I are sure of is that Yumi is not in Japan." Shimako said in a matter-of-factly way and made a quick glance at the person sitting beside her, the former Rosa Foetida Shimazu Yoshino.

Yoshino gave Sachiko an assuring smile and gently squeezed her hand. "We'll find her Sachiko-sama, and I may just know the perfect person who may have an idea where Himegimi of Torikaebaya Monotagari is and with just a little bit of hysteria and that famous deathly icy glare of yours and of course with the help of the Great Grand Rosa Chinensis, that lecherous dirty old man will surely cave in." All of them laughed really hard by Yoshino's antic for they already have a clue who she might be referring to.

'It has been a week since my wedding has been cancelled and quite frankly, I did not expect it to end that way. Ever since that day, I used all my resources just to locate the love of my life. Regret and guilt filled every pore of my skin, for I knew that I wasted my first chance to be with her because I was too afraid to stand up to my family. If I had known earlier, I wouldn't have let Yumi leave. If only…' Sachiko inwardly sighed as thought of what could have possibly happened if only she was braver back then.

"Arigatou Yoshino-chan and Shimako-chan. Even though Yumi is your friend and I was the reason why she left, you did not bear any grudge against me. I love her and I was stupid to let her go, and I just wish I could say this to her in person that's why I'm determined to find her. After your graduation, we never…" the young heiress could not continue what she had to say, the flood gate has opened and tears flowed uncontrollably. The younger girls couldn't help but shed a few tears as well for they also feel the pain of the former Red Rose.

After a few more exchanged stories, the former Rosa Foetida and Gigantea bid their farewell saying they have classes to catch up to then left the restaurant whereas Sachiko remained to mull over the information they tried to piece together to find the location of the missing Red Rose. She thought of calling her Onee-sama Mizuno Youko who is currently living with the person she needed to talk to. With a plan in mind, she grabbed her mobile phone and when she was about press her speed dial two ladies walked in who all looked too familiar to the young heiress. 'Onee-sama!'

The raven-haired heiress was having qualms whether to come up and greet her onee-sama whom she hasn't spoken to after the wedding incident. She wanted to get on with her business and ask her grand soeur's companion for the location of her imouto, however, she knew that she needed to think things through or she'd suffer relentless teasing from the blonde lady. She once despised the White Rose for always molesting Yumi and as much as she would hate to admit it, she was and is jealous of Satou Sei.

Despite the bond Sachiko and Yumi has, the young heiress just can't ignore the fact that older blonde lady will always have a special place in her petite soeur's heart. She recalled one time when Sei-sama phoned her to keep an eye on Yumi, the older White Rose just knows when there were changes in her sister's life. She hated Sei-sama for it but mostly, she hated herself because it seemed like she always comes second best compared to the former Rosa Gigantea.

Quickly before she was spotted, Sachiko turned her back to the door and waited for the two grand soeurs to take their seat. The Rose couples chose an area with loveseat couches and began talking to each other. Sachiko stealthily took the seat next to them so as not to be noticed; thank God for these partitions and she was safely hidden from the view of the former roses yet still within hearing range. Eavesdropping was never one of her talents but not today! She would not let this dire opportunity to let up. The gods must be on her side when she heard the blaring ringtone of Sei-sama.

"Yumi-chaaaaan! I missed you! How are you doing?" Sei excitedly said whilst putting the phone on loudspeakers. Sachiko's eyes began to water for this is the first time after one year that she heard her petite soeur's soft voice. "Yumi this is Youko, we really miss you! Aren't you coming home for vacation? We could have a get together, I'm sure everyone would love that."

Yumi's voice sounded gloomy, "Gomen ne Youko-sama. But I can't come home there yet.. Why don't you visit me here? I'm planning to have a city tour in Venice next week, I love Florence but I need a breath of fresh air. You can stay in our apartment, Shizuka-sama would gladly see you as well."

Sachiko's cerulean orbs widen in excitement, her face lightened up; her devious way was not wasted for nothing. Although she felt a little bit jealous that Yumi regularly calls Sei-sama and that she is living with someone else than she, her happiness in discovering her imouto's whereabouts is far greater than the jealousy she was feeling.

* * *

Yumi walked the cobbled streets of Venice; she can't help but feel nostalgic. The last time she was here was with her classmates and friends from Lillian Academy. Despite living in Italy for a year already, the young lady never really spent time touring the country. She once dreamed of her and Sachiko visiting different cities in Italy, this country is very laid back and she would want her beloved to relax for a bit. No one knows them, people wouldn't care about the business of others, and Sachiko could just drop her guarded pretense and for once be herself and be free.

After hours of walking and sight-seeing, the former Rosa Chinensis walked in on a small café. Looking at the menu, she mused on what to order, everything looks delicious and that right now she really needed to have a huge dose of sugar. Finally, with determined stride she proceeded to the counter and ordered her food choices.

"Buon pomeriggio! Posso avere un cappuccino e torta al cioccolato per favore.**" **The café attendant, a young blonde girl took the order and smiled cheekily at her cute Asian customer. After handing out the change, the blonde girl winked at Yumi whose hands are occupied with a cup of cappuccino and a slice of chocolate cake as she took her seat by the window.

Cursing under her breath, Sachiko walked the busy streets of Venice. She never could stand the heat not only that, her low blood pressure is acting up as well. Crowds make her lightheaded and she would hate it if she would create a scene in the middle of the street by passing out cold. But her resolve to find Yumi never faltered. If she needed to explore every nook and cranny of Italy, she would do so. Some time ago, she told Yumi that she would be able to find her no matter what; she will not be mistaken and she'd be able to do it in her first try. Her petite soeur is somewhere here in this throng of people. Right now, she could feel that Yumi's near.

When her father learned about her plans of finding Yumi, he offered her all resources of the Ogasawara Corporation. He would do anything to secure the happiness of her daughter that he once robbed when they made that forced betrothal to the Kashiwagi family. Sachiko could still remember what her father told her on the day of her wedding.

_On the way to the altar, Ogasawara Tooru asked his daughter Sachiko a question he knew the answer to. He knew that he never was a good father to the princess and he knows pretty well that it was him and Sachiko's grandfather the reason why his only daughter is suffering. He gently squeezed the hand he was holding to get her attention, "Sachiko, are you in love with Yumi-chan?" His daughter looked at him with love and sadness visible in her eyes and tears began to flow endlessly. With that, he knew that his thoughts were confirmed._

_"Sa-chan, I'm so sorry for putting you all through this. I knew you love Yumi-chan, I may not be always around but I'm well aware of my daughter's well-being. I want you to be happy that is why you listen to what I have to tell you. Be brave to stand up for what you love, do not let anyone even us your family to stop you from acquiring the desires of your heart. I was only waiting for you to tell me you do not want to push through with this sham engagement but seeing you'd rather be miserable I, your father, should at least once in awhile do fatherly acts. Find your happiness. Find your love."_

Snapping back to the present, Sachiko couldn't stand the heat anymore. She needed refreshments if she wanted to last the whole day in this god-knows-where street. Down the corner of the street a small café looks inviting; it is not too crowded it is just perfect for her. There was also something about that joint that pulls her to check the place out. As she neared the door, it suddenly flung open and the next thing she knew she was on the floor.

Yumi felt something soft against her chest. She remembered falling down and expected to hit the hard floor, contrary to that she could feel something warm, strangely it also felt familiar. She couldn't shake this feeling like it was déjà vu and when she felt hands wrapping around her waist, she felt safe and loved. And then she heard her name being called, she recognized the voice to whom it belonged to. Opening her eyes, she gazed down on the person she crashed and found deep blue orbs looking back at her.

"Onee-sama!"

"Yumi!"

* * *

Sachiko was mesmerized to see her Yumi again. She has grown into a fine lady, she could hardly recognize her. Italy did her good; she is now more confident and mature. In terms of the other department—physical aspect, the younger girl has excelled in that area. Her figure is to die for; her womanly figure is simply irresistible.

As of the moment, Sachiko busied herself checking out her petite soeur, she just can't get enough of her beloved. It gave her the perfect distraction; she'd rather ogle Yumi all day than mind the predicament she put herself into. Yumi insisted on riding the gondola; she easily agreed to what her love wants. She was all she could focus on that she actually forgot her fear of riding small boats.

"Mi manchi così tanto, Sachiko" the younger girl whispered fervently in Sachiko's ear then nipped her earlobe. Blood rushed up to the heiress's face, she doesn't know how bold Yumi has become and yet she liked it. No, she loved it! For the second time within 2 minutes, she fell in love with her petite soeur. It was overwhelming. The first time she fell in love was when Yumi spoke in Italian that was the first time she heard the younger girl speaking the language which made her fall head over heels. The second was when Yumi demonstrated her daring affection.

During the gondola ride, both Red Roses did not pay much attention to the scenery. They just talked as they try to catch up with what had happened in their lives. They never talked about the wedding; they have this mutual understanding that only the two of them could comprehend. Mocha eyes locked with that of those azure-stained orbs, conveying silent declaration of love. They need not hear words, Yumi could feel the depth of Sachiko's love, and she need not hear that the wedding was cancelled. The fact that her Onee-sama is here with her was enough proof that her beloved Sachiko chose her.

"Yumi have you heard of the legend that if two lovers kiss under the bridge while riding the gondola, they will be granted eternal love and bliss?" Yumi nodded and gazed at the woman sitting next to her amorously.

Yumi leaned closer to her grand soeur without breaking eye contact, their faces just mere centimeters apart. They could feel the warm breath coming from their mouth. Sachiko lightly brushed her lips against the suspecting lips of the woman who holds her heart, electricity surged as skin made contact to skin.

"Baciami." Their lips brushed again lightly as the older girl gave out her commanding plea, her eyes full of fervor. Yumi felt hot breath against her lips and that was the final straw she needed as she complied with the demand of her beloved. She kissed her passionately, slow and gentle, savoring the moment. With each passing minute, their kiss became more demanding. The world revolved around the two women, drowning out the rest of the world.

Too enthralled with each other's kisses, the former Red Roses forgot about the Bridge of Sighs -it was unnecessary to say the least. All throughout the gondola ride, entwined in their passionate lip-locking battle, the new couple tried in every possible way to express their love through varying intensity of their kisses. All their pent up desires released in one continuous snogging.

Walking hand in hand at the airport, the reunited lovers are once again to be separated. Sachiko needed to go back to settle an ongoing business deal, and she has exceeded the number of days she's allowed to miss classes. "It never ceases to amaze me how laid back this country is, they don't pay attention to other people. They are so open-minded." Sachiko pulled herself off from the younger girl's embrace after sharing their nth kiss, they lost count as they try to make the most out of the remaining minutes that they have. "I love you, Sachiko" Yumi once again captured her Onee-sama's awaiting lips.

"Yumi, I don't ever want to part with you again. I just found you and I don't ever want to lose you. I love you. I have to go back to Japan, I wish I could be with you but right now we can't. I won't ask you to come back with me, your studies are important too and we should not let this opportunity to pass up. I know this is sudden, drastic even. Fukuzawa Yumi, will you marry me?" but the older girl never got the reply she wanted to hear, the last call for the passengers going to Japan was announced.

* * *

Sachiko rushed home when she received a call from her mother. She just finished her exams for the day; she could hardly concentrate on her exams. When Sayako called her to say that a postcard came in their house today, she felt really giddy and wanted to fly straight home. It was a miracle that she was still in one piece for she was driving at a speed of 200kph. When she reached the driveway of the Ogasawara Mansion, she jumped out of the car without even turning the engine off. She ran straight to her bedroom and there she found her postcard.

_Ciao il mio amore__,_

"_SI"_

_-Yumi_

Her knees suddenly buckled, she felt so weak and yet elated. Those two letters brought about so many emotions out of her. Relief, happiness, longing, passion. She is the happiest woman in the world and only one woman can give her this so much joy and a smile on her lips, she said..

"Ciao, Yumi mia moglie!**"**

* * *

**A/N: So that's basically my story. I love Sachiko and Yumi pairing and MSGM is one of my favorite anime. Tell me what you think about it and hopefully I'd still be able to write more stories. **

**References:**

Himegimi of Torikaebaya Monotagari – the character Yumi played in their school festival during season 4

Grazie – Thank you

Buona giornata - Have a nice day

Buon pomeriggio! Posso avere un cappuccino e torta al cioccolato per favore – Good afternoon. Can I have a cappuccino and a chocolate cake please.

Mi manchi così tanto - i miss you so much

Baciami - kiss me

Ciao il mio amore – Hello my love

Ciao, Yumi mia moglie – Hello, Yumi my wife


End file.
